Zauriel of the Eagle Host: Prelude
by Mantichorus
Summary: A pilot series for Zauriel. Please R&R. I'm not too good with summaries... PG-13 for comic-book violence and mild horror themes
1. Intro

**Zauriel, of the Eagle Host: Prelude.**

****

_A/N: This is my first DCU fic. I've written this because I feel that Zauriel deserves his own series… So, until DC releases it (in the UK), this will have to do. As you can guess from the title, this is only a pilot story. The main series will be under 'Zauriel of the Eagle Host', or 'Zauriel of the Pax Dei', depending on which you guys think is better. ^_^ I'll be mainly using DC and Vertigo characters, but expect one or two of my own to appear in the story._

_Disclaimer: Most characters and places in this story are either belonging to DC comics or Vertigo, thereby belonging to AOL/Time Warner, or are real or mythic. Enjoy…_

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA. 

The Sun is shining over the city.

A CITY THAT HAS BEEN HOME TO MANY NAMES…

The scene starts moving towards a rooftop, high above the sound of traffic.

…IS NOW HOME TO HEAVEN'S CHAMPION ON EARTH…

Zauriel stares quietly across the city, his arms folded relaxed across his chest.

…ZAURIEL, OF THE EAGLE HOST. 

HE HAS BEEN MANY THINGS- SUPERHERO, GUARDIAN, WARRIOR…

Zauriel's head snaps to one side and his eyes narrow.

…BUT HE REMAINS ONE THING ABOVE ALL…

Zauriel launches into flight, and starts to glide towards an alleyway.

…AN ANGELIC BEING…

"Hand over the money, Gramps!" the thug shouted at the old man, his knife shaking in his hand. "I NEED that money, an' I'm gonna get it one way or another! Hand it over, and I won't kill ya!"

…A BEING OF LIGHT, SWORN TO PROTECT THE WEAK.

The old man trembled, when…

"Leave him alone." A voice came simply. The voice carried a sound that no human words could adequately explain- the sound of peace, harmony… The thug twirled, to face whoever it was. He came face-to-face with Zauriel. "Leave the old man, and this place." Zauriel said simply. 

"Screw you, pal!!!" The thug screamed, and launched himself at Zauriel. The heel of Zauriel's hand impacted with the man's temple, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. 

"…Why can't they just take a hint…?" the former member of the Eagle Host wondered aloud.

"Thanks for your help, young man." Zauriel'd forgotten momentarily about the old man. "Uh… Could you help me find my glasses?" Zauriel swept his gaze across the ground- sure enough there were the glasses.

"Here…" he said, handing the spectacles over. The old man placed them on his face.

"Oh. Thank you so much, young…" He looked up. "…Man?"

High above, Zauriel was carrying the thug through the air. 'Presence only knows how someone of his age would have reacted to seeing me…' the Guardian Angel thought. "Do you know?" He asked his charge.

The thug remained unconscious.

L.A.P.D. POLICE STATION.

LAPD's finest was enjoying a much earned coffee break, when…

"Uh, Chief? There's someone here… who's… made a citizen's arrest, and…" The younger officer licked his lips nervously. "…Uh, I think you'd better deal with it, sir."

"Fine." Trent Carlyle had been in charge of LA's police department for several years now, and his love for the job was starting to wane. 'Roll on retirement,' he thought to himself, as he turned the corner to the front desk. "Zauriel!" He grinned. The angel's appearance several years ago had been a real boon for the police. A real life superhero helping them against the criminals of LA had been, literally, a blessing from Heaven.

"Hi, Chief." The Angel smiled. "I just thought I'd bring you a present- an attempted mugging. Attempted by 'muggins' here…" He threw a grin at the unconscious thug.

"Okay, Zauriel. We'll put him away…" He waved the officer on duty to take the thug into the cells, which he did so. "…Say, Zauriel, have you noticed something… strange going on recently?"

"Something has felt amiss, yes."

"Yeah… All sorts of weirdness is going down at that new bar… 'Lux'. Of course, we can't investigate unless there is some direct complaint against the place…"

"I understand. I'll check it out, Chief." Zauriel walked to the door. "I'll see you around." He said, and left.

_A/N: Well, what did you think? It'll continue once I've written the next chapter… The idea of this story is to see if I'm good enough to write a proper Zauriel series, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. R&R_

_P.S- Yeah, I changed the title… I thought as 'one-shot' usually means only one chapter it could be confusing..._


	2. Mysterious Light

_

* * *

A/N: Second chapter. Thanks to (deep breath) Fate8, Maraena, Casey Toh, Spin-Firestorm, Gothic Cowboy and __thapagan__ for reviewing! All of your reviews have given me the confidence to continue. _

_In this instalment, Zauriel meets an overzealous demon, discovers the mystery of Lux, and finds that the adventure is just beginning…_

_Disclaimer: All characters featured in this story are either real, classified as mythological, or belong to Dc Comics and Vertigo._

* * *

_**"How art thou fallen from Heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning." –Isaiah 14.12**_

Lux- as in the Latin for 'light'.

Zauriel had been slightly suspicious of it ever since it had opened. He had a feeling that something dark hid behind the name.

'That's strange,' he silently mused as flew towards it. 'All those people just milling around… No doubt something to do with… whatever it is that's happening here…' He landed on a balcony, his wings cracking like a flag in the wind as they caught the air. "Hello?" he called as he entered. "Anyone home?" Silence… No, wait. He could hear some steady breathing… It was impossible for them to have not heard him, so… With a thought, Zauriel activated his sword—forged in the foundries of the fifth Heaven, it was pure righteous flame. The angel slipped silently through the building, unsure what to expect, when…

A knife impacted against his armour. Luckily for Zauriel, it wasn't strong enough to penetrate. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the knife, and dragged them out in front of him.

"Rrrlet go!" A female voice snarled at him. Zauriel recognised what he had found- one of the Lilim, a group of female demons, who are characterised by only having half a face. "Rrrlet go, angelll!" She spat furiously at him.

"What is your name, daughter of Lilith?" Zauriel asked simply.

"…Mazikeen." She finally replied.

"Lucifer's companion?" Zauriel asked rhetorically, eyebrows arched. The demon simply nodded at him. "I see… Then it is of little wonder."

"Rrrwhat iszz?" The demon frowned.

"Strange happenings around here." Zauriel stated, and then paused. "…Perhaps… Are the rumours about Lucifer having a gateway to the void true?"

"Rrrryeszz." She slurred.

"Then that would explain why there are so many humans just… standing around outside, looking like lost sheep. They are pulled here by the gate…"

"I mmust make ssome protectionszz…" Mazikeen muttered, looking out of the window.

"Yes." Zauriel nodded. "I believe that would be best." He paused. "I… think it is best to inform you… There is a mortal in Limbo. He calls himself 'Prometheus'. Will you tell the Morningstar?" The demon nodded curtly. "Thank you. I shall show myself out. Goodbye." He then returned to his point of entry. 'A Lilim… Just what LA needs-another demon on it's streets…' Zauriel thought dryly to himself as he launched into the air.

* * *

**OVER THE CITY OF ANGELS…**

A sonic boom ripped through the sky, sending Zauriel reeling. A tunnel opened in the sky.

"A boom tube!" Zauriel muttered, and then readied himself. Whatever came through the boom tube would be friend or foe, and it was best to be prepared for the worst.

"Hold, Angel! I do not come this day to fight!" A voice boomed out, before it's owner appeared.

"Darkseid." Zauriel acknowledged coolly. "What are you doing here?"

"That does not matter." The dark god growled. "What matters is that in the near future, you will have to make a choice- whether to sacrifice another's life for the good of the Universe."

"Started fortune telling?" Zauriel quipped. He knew that if such a time came he would have no choice, except whether to die in the individual's place or not.

"Mock if you want. It will not change the future…" Darkseid said coldly, before retreating to the boom tube, which closed in on itself.

'Curiouser and curiouser…' Zauriel thought to himself.

* * *

**THE AERIE- ZAURIEL'S HQ HIGH ABOVE L.A.**

'Be it ever so humble…' Zauriel thought with a sigh as he entered the Aerie. Almost immediately after arriving, he sensed another's presence. "I know you're there." He announced.

A shadow detached itself from one of the corners of the Aerie, and two white eyes met Zauriel's.

"We must talk." The Spectre quietly said. "Now."

* * *

_A/N: Gah, sorry for it being so short again. It took me a long time to decide how things would pan out this chapter…_

_thapagan- Sorry, the Zauriel/Lucifer chat won't happen for a little while longer…_

_Gothic Cowboy- Rest assured, Zauriel and Jason Blood/Etrigan will cross paths in the future..._

_Again, any constructive critique is appreciated, so please R&R._


End file.
